Don't You Remember
by SilentInceptor
Summary: When Charles was forced to abort his baby, he spirals into depression and leaves Erik devastated. It tears their marriage apart, to the point where they begin to forget why they loved each other in the first place. /Erik x Charles/ /Mpreg/ /AU/


**Title:** Don't You Remember

**Summary:** Charles was ecstatic to find out he was pregnant. When he was told he had to abort the baby, he spirals into depression and leaves Erik devastated. This incident tears their marriage apart, to the point where they begin to forget why they loved each other in the first place.

**Warning:** Mpreg. Prepare for a darker, sadder Charles at times and very messy relationship issues.

**Author's Note:** I've always wanted to try Mpreg, so when this idea came to me, I was more than happy to write it. This is a lot darker than what I've written so far, but I still hope you'll like it nonetheless! Thanks for taking the time to read my work.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Why me?<strong>

"She kicked," Charles placed his hands on his significantly larger stomach and ran his fingers down the bulge. His heart skipping a beat, a pair of strong arms slowly slid down his shoulders as he felt Erik's soft lips against his very own. Their hands intertwined in a tight embrace, and the older man pulled back to give Charles another passionate kiss on his forehead.

After five years of trying, Charles finally had the baby he always wanted. No one could deny the happiness that glimmered in his eyes the minute he heard the news. The atmosphere around the house was suddenly lighter, and nothing could get foul-tempered Erik angry anymore – for he would be pacified by the mere fact that he was going to be a Daddy very soon.

"Now, now, don't kick your mother; I'd have to take the blame for it!" Erik playfully directed his words at the baby.

Charles lightly punched his shoulder, before chuckling, "That was for telling my baby not to kick, you old geezer."

"Oh, that _really_ hurt…" Erik flashed his megawatt smile. His face never looked more handsome to Charles. He could feel the sides of his mouth curl up in a small smile, as he gently pecked Erik's cheek.

He shivered in his seat. Although it was just a routine checkup, he had an ominous feeling at the back of his mind – a feeling he refused to acknowledge. His baby would be fine. Yes, she would.

"How's everyone doing this morning?" The door swung open to reveal the doctor, with her long white coat draped over her top. Both men nodded in acknowledgement, as she took her seat opposite the small, rectangular table. Even though the doctor's voice was light and cheerful, Charles noticed something about her eyes which told him otherwise. He squeezed his lover's hand.

Examining the lab report, a frown creased her smooth face. Charles's heart started beating rapidly, praying inwardly that nothing was wrong. She promptly shut the file close, and began looking seriously at both men. She stared down at the report again, before glancing at Erik, and then finally focusing her gaze on Charles.

"You must prepare yourselves," She bit on her lip before continuing, "What I'm about to tell you…" Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and caught her breath. Dr. Hiddleston has been a gynaecologist for 12 years, but she will never be able to get used to seeing her patients so distraught or upset.

"Your baby's heartbeat is very weak," She began softly, "We ran some more tests and found out the baby might not be as healthy as she seems."

Charles could feel himself dying a little on the inside.

"We believe she has congenital heart disease. This heart defect in the fetus allows her to have a higher chance of being a stillborn, that is, being dead in the womb or upon delivery. The parent would also suffer from complications from the pregnancy which might lead to his or her death."

"W-what does that mean?" Charles croaked. He knew very well what that meant, but he couldn't bring himself to assume.

"There must be something you can do," An almost begging Erik pleaded with the doctor, his hold on Charles gradually becoming tighter.

"We can only strongly recommend the patient to _abort_ the baby so as to avoid anything happening to the parent." Tears welled up in her eyes as she routinely stated the outcomes of the report.

Every single bone of Erik was telling him to scream at her. _What do you mean abort?_ He could hear himself yelling in the room, his eyes fiery with rage, but at the same time, lost in despair. His hands involuntarily shook in anger, his eyebrows knitted in disbelief and sorrow.

But, he couldn't bring himself to scream. No, he had to be strong for Charles. His dearly beloved, who must be feeling even more horrible than he was, who must be dying at the mere thought of his baby just vanishing from this Earth. Erik couldn't imagine how hard this news must have hit him; for his eyes were void of emotion, his mouth not saying a single syllable.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Hiddleston sobbed a little, before leaving the room, traumatised by the turn of events.

Silence engulfed the atmosphere, and Erik had never felt lonelier. He brushed his face against Charles's cheeks, his heart sinking when the younger man made no attempt to react to the gesture.

"I love you," Erik whispered in his lover's ear. It was calm and soothing; however, it was not enough for Charles to have the strength to fight back the tears he had tried so hard to suppress. They streamed mercilessly down his pale cheek, and Erik could hear his heart shatter to a million pieces. He tightened his grip on Charles's hand, drawing his body closer to him. The stoic, stone-cold Erik Lehnsherr choked on his own tears, his lips parting, but no words coming out. He could feel his whole body going limp as he heard Charles's cries becoming louder and louder with each passing second.

And the worst thing was that there was nothing he could do about it.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**SilentInceptor.**


End file.
